Hollow light guides and similar components can be used in a variety of different environments including tunnels, hallways, and large rooms. Hollow light guides can be particularly advantageous in that only a single centralized illumination system need be maintained, rather than a plurality of individual lights.
One disadvantage associated with typical prior art hollow light guide systems, however, is their use of an illumination reflector to transmit light between the source of illumination and the output hollow light guide. These conventional illumination reflectors are based upon classic conic sections; i.e. elliptical or parabolic reflectors. Such reflectors are best for "ideal" light sources; i.e. "point" sources, but for "real world" light sources, light transmission efficiency is reduced.